


Dare Gone Good

by Atiny_DazzlingLight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99 liners x reader, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Squirting, this is filthy and I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiny_DazzlingLight/pseuds/Atiny_DazzlingLight
Summary: You and your friends just got the results for the past midterm and you all managed to pass, so what's a better way to celebrate than with liquor and pizza? So there you were, intoxicated as you all started to play truth or dare. It didn’t take long for the game to switch to much better things.Side note: The boys are bi so it makes it more fun ;)
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Dare Gone Good

It was a Saturday when you got the email from your professor, informing the class that the midterm grades were posted for all to see. It didn’t take you long to rush to your laptop and hastily checking the site to click on the grade book; eager to see what all those hours of studying and cramming have gotten you.

Your eyes scanned through the countless work until your eyes stopped when you saw Midterm grade in bold before drifting to the right to see what he has given you.

The grade had you jumping up and down with tears of joy before you grabbed your phone and texted the group chat to inform your friends.

  
  


Y/n [12:34pm]: PROFESSOR KIM POSTED THE MIDTERM GRADES!

Y/n[12:34pm]: EVERYONE CHECK THEIR SCORES!

GoldenRetriever🐶💕[ 12:36pm]: I PASSED! Did you pass too?

Y/n[12:37pm]: Yes, I passed as well.

Elmo😂💕[12:38pm]: Sanie and I both passed the midterm too! 

Y/n[12:38pm]: Okay but why didn’t San text the group chat himself? 

Elmo😂💕[12:39pm]: He’s phone died earlier. 

Elmo😂💕[12:40pm]: Wait a minute. Mingi and Yeosang just got here too…

AngelBoi😇💕[ 12:41pm]: Mingi-ya and I passed as well.

Y/n[12:42pm]: YES! So we all managed to pass it. 

Y/n[12:42pm]: This calls for a celebration

PeachRing🍑💕[12:44pm]: Let’s all meet up at Y/n’s apartment for a small party. 

Elmo😂💕[12:45pm]: Sounds good enough to me.

You simply laughed as you told them to head over and you waited around in your apartment for them all to arrive, thinking about how nice it would be for you all to be together since the last time we’re together as a group, you all were stressed out from tests and assignments.

But now since it’s over, you couldn’t wait to hang out with your lively group of friends. 

It didn’t take them long to make it over to the apartment as you heard a knock at your door. You opened it to reveal Yunho with a smile that could brighten anyone’s day. 

You jumped on him with him catching you with ease as he held you up in his arms. You hugged the chestnut-haired boy tightly as you can hear him laugh in your ear. “ You seem happy.” 

“ Why wouldn’t I be? We all managed to pass, so nobody will have to stress about passing his class.” You said without letting him go. 

Just as Yunho went to close the door with you in his arms, you could see the rest of your friends reach the door.

“ Where’s my hug?” San whined as he watched you literally jump off of Yunho to go and hug him, also receiving a back hug from Wooyoung.

“ So what do you have planned for this little celebration of ours?” Yeosang asked, his fingers brushing against the undercut he received not too long ago. 

San and Wooyoung let you go as you went to hug both Yeosang and Mingi. “ Well I have some liquor leftover and if one of you order some pizza and wings, we can actually have a small party.” You shrugged as you heard the rest of them agree before Yeosang could open his mouth. Everyone stared at him before he sighed and agreed to it as well. 

So it didn’t take long for Yunho to go out for the food and in the meantime, Mingi helped you move some furniture around to dance and be silly without bumping into anything that could break. Wooyoung ended up syncing his phone to your speakers like he’s done countless times before, selecting a playlist so he wouldn’t have to keep finding new songs. 

You were all just laughing and joking around until Yunho came back with boxes of pizzas and a platter of wings. He sat them on the kitchen counter as you all rushed over to grab some food.

While everyone made their plates, you pulled some bottles from your cabinet that were from your New Years’ party as well as several shot glasses for the six of you. Opening one of the bottles and pouring the clear liquid into each glass, you slowly brought one to each person before bringing over the bottles and your plate of food to the little area y’all made for eating. 

It was just a good feeling to have them all there with food and drinks around in the comfort of your home, never worrying about anything bad with them. So you happily watched as they made jokes with one another, joining in whenever you found an opening as you all ate some food. 

You grabbed your shot glass and raised it up before clearing your throat, gaining their attention. “ I want to make a toast.” You giggled, the good vibes you were feeling escaping your body in any way that seemed fit. 

You watched them all grab their glasses as well lifting it into the air as Wooyoung yelled, “ Congrats to us for not failing the midterm!” 

“ You took the words right out of my mouth.” You laughed as you all leaned forward and clinked the cups together with a ‘Cheers!’ and down the liquor simultaneously. You felt the familiar burn of the alcohol and welcomed it since this shot wouldn’t be your last. 

The night continued on with you all eating some more food and going through the bottles that you had sat out early. You felt the well-known buzz in your body, a sign to let you know that you were borderline drunk. The boys weren’t that far behind you as they all were stuck doing their own thing.

The calmest of the bunch was actually Mingi. With the alcohol flowing through that big body of his, he was leaning on you and laughing at everything around him that he deemed funny.

Then you had Yeosang who would usually be considered the ‘ Mom’ when it comes to any of us drinking, but with the excellent persuasion from Wooyoung, Yeosang had become more relaxed and joined in their crackhead ways. 

Now Yunho, San and Wooyoung didn’t change but the drinks only enhanced their standard amount of energy. So they were singing and dancing and just feeling all types of good. Yeosang tried to join but sometimes he failed and it just made you and Mingi laugh from your spot on the couch. 

You were just enjoying the moments when you heard San’s voice say, “ Let’s play truth or dare!” 

We all managed to agree as you told Wooyoung to turn the music down since it was getting a bit late and you didn’t want any neighbors to complain about the noise.

Everyone got seated as Mingi was forced to move over and stop using your shoulder as his pillow, so you could scoot over and allow San to sit right beside you. Yunho sat on the floor by the table that was moved, while Wooyoung and Yeosang sat down on the loveseat.

“ Who are we starting with?” You asked as you grabbed the lone bottle at its stem before taking a sip from it and putting it back down.

“ We can start with Yeosangie.” Wooyoung stated as he grabbed the elder’s arm, who simply laughed at his giddiness. 

“ Fine. Yeosangie, truth or dare?” You asked as you eyed him from across the room.

“ I’ll start with truth.”

“ Out of everyone here, who would you date and why?” You asked as you heard San boo you from your left.

“ That’s a safe question,” San mumbled as he yelped as you popped him on the arm.

“ Probably….” he looked at Wooyoung, who was just smiling at him and he returned the smile, “ ...Yunho-hyung because he’s a mood marker and he’s the one with the most boyfriend material.” 

You, Mingi and San laughed hysterically as you all witnessed how quick Wooyoung’s smile disappear when Yeosang said Yunho instead of him. He pinched his arm as he sat up, “ Why did you choose him? I’m the one who knew you for  **years** and you choose him?” He pouted and it made us laugh even harder.

“ I just told you why I chose him and he’s taller than you, so, of course, I’ll choose him.” Yeosang teased as Wooyoung looked utterly betrayed by his oldest friend. 

“ Okay okay calm down and let’s continue the game.” San chimes in after he stopped laughing, knowing it only fueled Wooyoung to whine more.

The modesty in the game had disappeared the moment San and Wooyoung started giving people truths and dares to do, them stating that ‘ we weren’t 15 anymore.’

The game escalated to lap dances, stripping and more alcohol since you can’t forget that and very prying questions if someone picked truth. If you didn’t answer or do the dare, you must take a double shot and since no one felt like dealing with a major hangover the next day, you all just did what asked and told.

So about half an hour later, you were still sitting in the same spot between San and Mingi, but there was no sign of your shorts as they were thrown across the room after being dared to take something off. You were now slumped over on Mingi’s shoulder as you watched as it was San’s turn again.

“ Truth or dare Sanie?” Wooyoung asked this time as he eyed his friend from across the room.

“ I’ll take a dare. I’m not afraid.” San gave a smirk, eyes challenging Wooyoung to do his worst. 

“ I dare you to…” his eyes wandered from San to stare at you, a smile gracing his lips, “...kiss y/n on the neck for 2 minutes.” 

You darted your eyes across the room to the lavender haired boy in disbelief as you heard what he said. “ I’m sorry what?” 

“ Sanie has to kiss you on the neck for 2 minutes. If you don’t let Sanie do it, he gotta take two shots and so do you since you would be the reason he failed to do it.” His smile was childish as you knew that it wouldn’t be something that San would be completely comfortable with doing.

San may walk around with such a smoldering look and be considered one of the campus’s heartthrobs, but he’s sweet and wouldn’t push to do something like that with you. Even though you wouldn’t mind it, but it just wasn’t something San would agree to-

“ Fine, I’ll do it.” 

You turned to look at San as you saw how conflicted he was in his gaze. “ Are you sure? I’ll take the shots with you if you don’t want to do it.”

“ I’m not sure if I can take any more liquor right now, so I can’t back out of this. You okay with this?” He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced back up at you.

“ I’ll be fine with it Sanie since it’s you.” You smiled at him and you can see his shoulders relax as he leaned closer to you. You leaned away from Mingi, so you both wouldn’t be bunched up on his shoulder. You adjusted yourself as you could now feel San’s warm breath against the column of your neck. 

“ I’m starting the timer NOW!” Wooyoung stayed as he pressed the timer on his phone.

You felt the hesitant peck he pressed on your neck first, testing the waters to see how you react. After saying nothing, he relaxed a bit more as he placed more gentle kisses against your neck, them no longer being stiff. With your eyes closed, you sat back and enjoyed the feeling of the delicately placed kisses that were against the skin of your throat. You kept your eyes closed cause you knew very well that they were all staring at this strange but interesting situation. 

You were all good and fine until you felt San slip his tongue out to taste your skin, a gasp leaving your throat by accident and you involuntarily pressed your bare thighs together that didn’t go unnoticed from Wooyoung. His kisses became a bit sloppy, but they all were happening in spots that made you bite your lip to avoid any embarrassing sounds. You were breathing through your nose as you tried to calm yourself as he briefly went over a spot on your neck that made your spine tingle. 

Slowly, you felt yourself cracking under the pressure of San’s heated kisses. The liquor in your system not helping in the slightest to help stop your hormones from acting up. You could feel yourself slipping, wanting to pull him away from your neck and have his mouth somewhere else. With your fingers clenching and unclenching in your hand, trying to stop any sudden outburst of sounds. You were happy to hear Wooyoung’s voice as he yelled that time was up.

San pulled away without a word and you released a breath that you’ve been holding, your heart beating fast in your chest from what happened.

“ Y/n, truth or dare?” Wooyoung asked with a mischievous smile on his face. 

Without missing a breath, you answered. “ Truth.”

“ How turned on did Sanie make you just now?” Wooyoung asked, his eyes staring into yours for all types of subtle moments and whatnots.

Again, you were quick to answer him. “ Too much. Next person.” 

You heard a chuckle from him as he decided to continue to lead the group of questions since San had not spoken up yet since his lips were attached to your neck.

“ Mingi-hyung, truth or dare?”

The peach haired boy had to swallow the spit that was resting in his mouth. His eyes were locked onto your profile as you sat beside him with your head down. 

“ I’ll choose dare I guess.” His eyes didn’t look at the younger as his focus was on you.

“ I dare you to kiss the other side of y/n’s neck.” Wooyoung grinned as Yunho gave him a look from his spot on the floor.

“ Okay, I think that’s enough.” Yunho tried to intervene but Mingi wasted no time to latch his soft lips to the left side of your neck, a sigh leaving your mouth as you were still on edge from San. But Mingi was more eager than him. He pulled you closer to his large body, so there was no attempt at escaping. Your legs were draped over his large thigh and he had a hand resting on top of bare thigh.

Mingi’s assault was more feverish; hungrier than San’s, who was tentative and careful. It made you squirm in your spot as you forgot about everyone else in the room when Mingi’s supple lips took it upon themselves to firmly latch onto your neck.

Too distracted by what was going on, you didn’t notice San leaning back in to kiss your throat once more on the other side. He was pressed against your back as his head dived down to places love bites on your neck that couldn’t make you stop the moans from leaving your throat now.

“ I feel like we should stop this,” Yunho spoke after a while, trying to find a way to process all this as he tried to stand up.

“ Hyung, you want them to stop, but do you even realize how hard you are right now?” Wooyoung points out as he was now messing with Yeosang, his hand in the boy’s pants, palming him over his briefs. 

Yunho looked down at himself as he noticed that he was indeed hard, but he shook his head before his mind went somewhere else. “ But she’s under the influence. Who knows if she even wants this?” 

Yunho wanted to be the voice of reason, not for them but for himself. Every little thing you were doing from your moans and sighs to watching you squirm, it was just fueling him and cracking his restraint.

“ Then ask her yourself.” Wooyoung shrugged as he listened to the low groans Yeosang was giving him as his hand finally touched the flesh of his cock, twitching from the contact.

Yunho looked over at the trio on the couch before he walked over and grabbed your chin to look him in the eyes. “ Do you want all of this to continue? If not, then say something now before I lose all sense of control and reason.” 

You stared into Yunho’s brown eyes then down to his lips as your own curled up into a wicked smile that could put even San’s evil smile to shame. “ Do you see how hot you guys are? Why wouldn’t I want this to happen?”

You pulled him in with your hand as he leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips that made him sigh. He nipped your bottom lip, so you parted them to let him slip his tongue inside. The sweetness of his kiss swallowed all the moans from your throat since both Mingi and San never ceased their assault. 

When Yunho pulled away so you could both catch your breath, it was quickly taken away as San moved your face to him for a searing kiss that you couldn’t deny. His fingers were at the nape of your neck, sending tiny shocks of electricity threw your body. 

Yunho crouched down in front of your legs as he squatted the other hands away as he pulled your legs open in front of him, bearing witness to the small patch of arousal that leaked onto your panties. Without missing a beat, he pulled them down and had them dangling on your left calf as he rested them on his shoulders. He placed kisses on your inner thigh that drew some muffled moans from you. 

San pulled away from your mouth as he looked down at his hyung. “ Why do you get to eat her out?” He whined, causing Yunho to look up at him from the perch between your legs.

“ I’m giving you that mouth because I wanted this one.” Yunho held this sweet smile that didn’t reach his eyes since he was looking directly at you when he said it. Never breaking your stare, he bent down to lick at your clit, immediately making your back arch off the couch. 

Even though there was a small part of you that felt like you should stop everything and not threaten the friendship you all had, the sinful side of you said  **screw it** . You brought back your older thoughts about them before you all were this close. Now you were thinking about what Yunho could do to you with those big hands of his, how it would sound with Yeosang whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he took you over the edge with his honey-like voice, how good would San’s thrust be when he pounds into you, how much of a turn on it would be to hear Mingi’s deep groans in your ear as you gave him all the pleasure in the world and how much Wooyoung could make you beg before he gave you what you want. 

You wanted it all. 

Your mind drifted back to the mouth that was  **devouring** your pussy. His tongue left nothing untouched as he magically knew how to work your body better than you do. His tongue would occasionally slip between your folds and enjoy the taste of your arousal that just tastes like the best thing to him. He was literally eating you out like a starving man. 

Kisses couldn’t contain your moans at all as you would shake your head away from them to moan out. Mingi’s hand was up your shirt massaging your breast the moment San undid the bra you are wearing and threw it across the room, landing beside Wooyoung and Yeosang who was in there own little world. 

When you happened to look away from the feast from below, you looked across the room to see Wooyoung on his knees and giving Yeosang a blowjob. His fingers were rooted down in the youngest hair as he was bucking up in Wooyoung’s mouth and he clearly didn’t mind. He was swallowing the boy’s length with ease and was watching Yeosang like a hawk, loving how he squirmed whenever he had his lips wrapped around his cock. 

When he pulled up for air, he turned around to catch your gaze, a grin on his face as he saw how hard you were staring at them, but more so Yeosang. He then adjusted his position, moving onto the couch to give you a view of how far he could take Yeosang cock down his throat and it made you clench around Yunho’s large fingers that he placed inside you. 

You watched how it disappeared whenever Woo went down, but your mind would rather see how deep it could reach inside you. 

“Sangie~” You whined, causing him to lift his head up from the back of the loveseat to look back at you with amber eyes. 

You felt a bite on your thigh, causing you to look down at Yunho. “ How can you call out another man’s name while I’m eating you out?” He complained before he pulled your legs closer to him and spread you wider than what you thought was possible. With his eyes not leaving your face, he went back to eating you out and flicking his tongue faster than what was possible. 

“ We’ll let you get Yeosangie after you cum in hyung’s mouth okay?” San purred in your ear, nipping at it with his teeth as Mingi twisted and pinched your nipple between his fingers. Yunho was stretching you well with his fingers; mouth never leaving your clit as he just went fast with somewhat inhuman speed. You felt your body ready to break and have your orgasm crash over you and flood straight into his mouth. So with a press of his fingers into your g-spot and a hard suck on the clit, your hips bucked into his mouth as your mouth was stuck in a silent scream as Yunho wouldn’t stop his assault until you begged for him to stop.

He pulled away, mouth glistening from the mess you caused as he stared up at you with a goofy smile. “ You taste delicious you know that?” He reached up to kiss you, forcing his tongue into your mouth to make you taste yourself. You didn’t taste that bad. 

“ Y/n, are you gonna keep Sangie waiting?” Wooyoung calls as you break the kiss to look over Yunho’s shoulder. Yeosang was panting hard as Wooyoung lazily strokes his weeping cock once in a while. His eyes never leaving your body and you could tell he was on edge just as much as you were.

“ My bedroom. Now.” You gently pushed Yunho out the way as you went over, grabbing Yeosang’s arms and directing you two to the bed. 

“You’re fine with not getting her first Hyung?” San teased as he walked passed him, heading towards your bedroom. 

“ I’m a patient man Sanie. I’ll have my turn with her soon.” Yunho said as he walked into the bedroom to see you straddling Yeosang, grinding onto his cock that would rub your clit, making you both moan into each other’s mouths. 

“ Hyungs, you have condoms on you? I wasn’t expecting this to happen so I have none.” Mingi asked as he tipped his head in the direction of you and Yeosang. You parted your lips from him just for a minute to speak.

“ We won’t need them. I have the implant and it’s a safe day.” 

You attached your lips to Yeosang again, his hands caressing the back of your neck and back. You raised your hips off him, earning a whine that was swallowed down quickly as you use your hand to hold his base steady. Lining him up with your entrance, you wasted no time to sit down on his cock, forcing Yeosang to stop kissing you to groan.

“ Holy shit.” Wooyoung hissed as they all had a nice and clear view of where you both were connected at. Raising your hips and quickly bringing them down, you were mesmerized by the nice stretch Yeosang cock offered you. His base was thicker than the head, but it made it all the better when you bottomed out with him. It didn’t help the fact that he would moan and mewl with that sweet voice of his that only motivated you to grind your hips faster to make you both feel good.

“ This is getting too hot. I don’t wanna be a bystander to this.” San said, palming himself through his boxers as he watch you leak around Yeosang’s cock. “ I want to join them.”

“ Who has lube and a condom?” Wooyoung darted his eyes to the three, a somewhat serious look on his face that wasn’t at all intimidating.

“ The Adidas box in her closet has sex toys and lube in it. It might have condoms in there too now that I think about it,” Mingi answered as he threw his shirt off, the room getting too hot for him to have his clothes on.

Wooyoung just listened to him and he was indeed right, as he opened the first sneaker box to find lube and a few vibrators as well. “ How did you know it was here?” 

“ Do you really want me to explain that or do you want to fuck Sangie cause I’m really tempted to do it too.” Mingi sassed as Wooyoung ignored him as he poured lube onto his fingers and rubbed at Yeosang’s hole which made him jump in surprise. 

“ W-what are you doing?” Yeosang said shakily as you didn’t stop your movements at all. Wooyoung pushed a finger inside him and he bucked his hips up into you. Wooyoung continued to stretch him with his finger until he loosened up enough for another to enter. He scissored him open, slowly causing Yeosang to moan louder. He pressed his fingers into his prostate and he had to forcefully still your hips from moving.

“ Sangie, why did you stop me?” You pouted until you finally noticed how his groans continued after you stopped moving.

“ Woo-ya, please…” Yeosang moaned as you looked behind to see Wooyoung, with a third finger inside of him. 

“ Sorry princess, you don’t mind if I join you two right?” Wooyoung pulled his fingers out and stripped himself fast. His cock smacking his stomach as he climbed onto the bed and spread Yeosang’s legs even wider. He quickly placed a condom onto his hardened length before lining himself up.

“ I can’t take you both. You know that.” Yeosang whined but his voice got caught in his throat, feeling the tip of Wooyoung enter him. He slowly entered him until he eventually bottomed out with a shaky breath.

“ He got bigger. I felt it.” You laughed as you pressed your hands on the boy’s chest before raising your hips up again slamming down. “ Wooyoungie, thrust into him, so I can see what expressions Sangie makes.” 

“ I like how you think Y/n.” Wooyoung chuckled as he started to snap his hips forward into the boy underneath you two. Whenever you rose your hips off of his cock, Wooyoung would thrust inside of him and vice versa. You continued to look down at Yeosang and watch how he was short of breath and panting hard, becoming extremely sensitive to what his body was enduring. 

His moans became whines and his grip on your hips was hard. His mind was fuzzy from how tight you would squeeze down on him versus how much Wooyoung would stretch him open. 

Wooyoung pushes you to lay chest to chest with Yeosang adjusting himself before thrusting inside, but this time he would hit directly into his prostate.

“ Fuck!” Yeosang hips bucked up into you as his hands would pull you closer to him. Your lips found each other once more, moans slipping through both your lips as the pleasure only heightened. 

Yeosang was seeing stars as his body was close to diving off the deep in, so far gone that he can’t even kiss you properly with Wooyoung’s thrust getting faster and harder. 

“ Y/n I’m gonna cum…” He mumbled into your ear as you went to placing sweet kisses on his neck, but you made no signs of getting off of him. You didn’t want to. “ You can cum Yeosangie. I take all of it.” You whispered into his ear as you felt his hands grip your hips tighter, his veins protruding from his arms. With one arm draping over the small of your back, bringing you even closer to him as he was getting too lost in the pleasure as he felt his hips stutter. 

Wooyoung was close to losing himself as well, strictly from the visuals that he had laid before him. All his eyes could focus on was where his cock was entering Yeosang and glancing up at where you and his hyung were connected. Yeosang’s insides would spasm even more until his hips would stutter up as he came deep inside of you, which ultimately forced you into cumming as well. 

Wooyoung had to pull out when Yeosang came; his hole literally squeezing his cock and if he stayed any longer he would have cum with the two of you. 

You didn’t get a chance to relax as you were pulled off of Yeosang, a sigh leaving the spent boy’s throat as you were quickly pinned to the bed by a sexually frustrated San. Before any words could leave your mouth, they were all replaced with a moan as San pressed his lips forcefully to yours. He was just pouring all of his frustrations into you and you couldn’t help but tangle your fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to your body.

“ Please let me get inside of you. I can’t wait any longer.” San moaned against your lips as he quickly pulled his shorts down his legs with one hand, his boxers following them. 

“ San, I was gonna fuck Y/n next,” Wooyoung sulked, but his words were ignored as San spread your legs and press the tip inside of you, both of you swallowing each other’s moans. Slowly pushing himself deeper inside and you had to let out a shaky breath, happy to be filled again. San rolled his hips slowly, bringing a slow burn to your body. San had his forearms rested beside your head, encasing you underneath him as his kiss continued to cloud your mind. It wasn’t until you gripped his arm for air that he pulled off of you. “ You can wait Woo. I don’t think I can pull out of her right now.” San huffs as he continued to grind his hips into you, low moans leaving his throat.

With your eyes closed and focusing on how he would press deep inside of you, you didn’t notice Wooyoung moving to the other side of the bed. He tapped your shoulder gently to get your attention, your eyes fluttering open to see a cock right in your face. 

“ Y/n can you at least try to put me in your mouth?” 

San pulled up to stare at Wooyoung, hips never faltering in its rhythm, “ Why are you so needy tonight?” A playful grin on his face as he angled his hips to hit your sweet spot, making you gasp underneath him. 

“ I don’t know, blame the liquor, but I really want to be inside of her Sanie~” Wooyoung kisses the side of San’s face, slightly distracting him from you as San turned his head to kiss him instead, Wooyoung practically mewling at the attention. 

“ Why don’t you just take her ass then Woo-ya?” The two torn apart to see Mingi with his back pressed against Yunho’s chest, his pants and boxers pulled down as Yunho used his hand to stroke the peach haired boy’s cock.

“ I don’t think she would be comfortable with doing that.” Wooyoung worries as he glanced down at you, your eyes closed as you were too focused on the pleasure boiling in your stomach.

“ She done it before, so with prep she would probably do it again,” Mingi added.

“ And how do you know so much about our little y/n?” Yunho asked as his thumb rolled over his slit, making him jerk his hips into his hand. 

“ Homecoming was a crazy experience.” Mingi breathed as he looked back over to you. “ We had a lot of fun.”

“ So you’re telling me that your fucked y/n before AND did anal too?” Wooyoung looked in disbelief at his gentle giant of a friend. He just didn’t sound like that person.

“As I said, Homecoming was a wild night.” He hissed when Yunho pressed his thumb into his slit once more. 

Wooyoung, leaned down to your ear, drawing your attention back to the outside world, “ Can I use your other hole y/n? You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” His lips ghost against the shell of your ear, nipping as you tried to think about the offer at hand.

How would it be to have both of them inside you at once. Both of them pounding into your body and just being filled to the max you. To your lust-filled mind, it just sounds like the best thing ever.

“ Go ahead, Woo. I trust you.” You told him as you pulled him in for a kiss that he nearly melted into. Pulling away breathless, Wooyoung told San to roll onto his back and to have you on top. 

You felt Wooyoung quickly get behind you as San nipped at your neck, decorating your neck with an array of hickey’s. Fingers danced around your other entrance before muscles gave way to lubed fingers and you groaned at the sensation. San never ceasing his hips as thrusts up into at a speed that would only draw out the minimal pleasure of you, teasing you. 

All while relaxing in San’s arms, Wooyoung was able to effortlessly stretch you open with three fingers with no signs of pain from you. 

“ Woo~ hurry up~” You shook your hips to gain his attention, earning a groan from San as it made you grind your hips into his.

“ Relax princess, I’ll take care of you.” Wooyoung chuckled as he positioned himself behind you once more, slowly easing himself into you, earning a moan from both you and San. Wooyoung was quick to bottom out as he let shaky breath. “ Fuck...it’s really tight.”

Wooyoung heard a snicker from his left,glancing over at Mingi as he was having his throat attacked by Yunho’s lips.

“ Seems like you have a thing for anal.”

Wooyoung sucked his teeth. “ You just saw me fuck Yeosang. Why wouldn’t I like anal?” 

“ Woo-ya~ move.” You moved on your own, forcing the lavender boy to grab your hips to still you.

“ Don’t start moving on your own.” He gritted as he slowly pulled out before thrusting inside again. It didn’t take long for San to thrust up inside you from below whenever Wooyoung would pull out.

“ Oh god!” You gripped onto San’s shoulder, nails lightly digging into the flesh covering his shoulders as both Wooyoung and San found a rhythm that would completely and utterly wreck you.

There was no time to catch your breath as Wooyoung would give you shallow thrust while San would thrust deeply into you, the tip deliciously hitting your g-spot each time. You were seeing stars.

Your moans were growing louder and louder, uncaring of the peace that you disturbed for your neighbors. San pulled you back into a kiss, desperate and messy as he couldn’t focus completely. The thin layer of muscle that separated him and Wooyoung was short-circuiting his brain as he could feel every push and pull that Wooyoung would do.

Wooyoung’s brows were knitted as he focused on the release that he withheld from himself with Yeosang. He could feel how sloppy his thrust was getting, knowing he wouldn’t last long with the tightness of your ass, the sound of your moans that slipped past you and San’s lips and his eyes drinking in the sight of it all. His senses were being stimulated and jumbled is this horny mess of a night and he loved every minute of it.

Wooyoung leans over, pulling you from San’s mouth to replace it with his own as he turned your neck to meet him. San just watched in awe as he stared up at the sight that made him twitch inside you. The grip on your hips tightened as he could feel how much you were squeezing him. Wooyoung pulled away from your lips and held you close to his chest, his moans becoming high pitched as his hips sped up. “ Please let me cum inside.” His voice was whiny and he sounded like he was begging at this point. Kissing the side of his face, you told him that he could.

Head falling over your shoulder and a hand grasping your breast in his hand. His pants got louder as his hips jerked forward twice before stopping his hips and filling you up with everything he had. San had to stop himself as well as he felt you clench around them both, nearly milking him like Wooyoung. After a minute or two, Wooyoung pulled out and went to lay beside Yeosang who was on the other side of the bed, watching it all and catching his breath. 

“ Do you still have enough to get me off?” San asked from below as you gave him all your attention again.

“ I’m nowhere near tired yet.” You leaned down to kiss him again as he flipped you both over again, your back touching the shits.

“ Can I finish in your mouth?” He asks with his lips pressed against your ear. You turned your head towards you, kissing him again as an answer. Well understood, his hips snapped forward, making you moan as he went to chase his orgasm. His moans grew louder as your walls clenched uncontrollably around him. Your third orgasm of the night ready to crash on you as San thrusts were just penetrating you in the way that nearly had your eyes roll back. San’s body was completely covering yours with his head next to your ear. 

“ Fuck, you feel so good.” He groaned as his hips kept snapping forward, being relentless to you as you were trying to hold on as you were rocked into. You couldn’t even give San a proper warning as your orgasm came with a force that maybe you arch your back into him; a loud moan leaving your mouth as it washed over you with such intensity. The spasm of your insides made San grit his teeth as he pulled out of you. He moved fast as he hovered over your chest, jerking himself in his hands as you opened your mouth. Gazing down as you stared up at him with hooded eyes as his cum spurts down onto your tongue with a smile that made him groan.

You stayed still and held your mouth until he was finished, staring into his eyes as you closed your mouth and swallowed, opening your mouth again to show that it was gone.

You could hear a few groans throughout the room, including San from the action.

“You’re really one of a kind.” San gave a light laugh as he moved his body to the side of you. He looked over his shoulder to glance at Yunho. “ She’s all yours now hyung~” San teased as he laid himself over with Wooyoung and Yeosang.

Yunho chuckled as he looked over at Mingi. “ Still want to join me?” 

Mingi laughed as he walked to the other side of the bed, opposite of Yunho. Sitting you up so your back was pressed against his chest. Confused you watched Yunho lower himself down to your pussy once more, involuntary clenching around nothing. The thought of Yunho’s fingers being back inside you had you shiver.

“ What are you gonna do?” You steadied your voice enough as you looked down into his face. 

“ I just wanna try something, but I need you to be completely relaxed.” He whispers as he slowly inserted his fingers into you, immediately pressing into your g-spot. You watched him as he found a moderate pace to press his fingers inside you, while Mingi places sweet kisses to your shoulder. You were still high off of your last orgasm and you had that familiar coil in your stomach, but this time it felt different. 

It felt like something bigger was coming, something powerful. With the flick of his wrist, he went faster. Chest rising with his speed, you held onto Mingi cause you were slightly afraid of what was coming. Yunho told you to relax, but you were a bit anxious.

“ S-something’s coming!” You stuttered as you tried to close your legs, but Mingi held them open. The others woke up from their sleep pile to watch their hyung as well.

“ I know it is baby, I know. You can do it for me right?” His voice dropped low and it made you clench around his fingers. He smirked as his hand went faster than what you thought was possible. 

You felt your legs start to shake, moans flying out your mouth and being hypnotized in Yunho’s eyes as it happened. A shocked scream left your throat as you witnessed yourself squirting right into Yunho’s palm, him smirking down at you as he didn’t cease his movements. His hand was soaked and so was the bottom of his shirt that was still on.

“ Holy shit…” Wooyoung cursed as he watched you from his spot, along with Yeosang and San, both of them awestruck from the scene in front of them. 

You were trying to catch your breath until you felt yourself squirt onto his fingers once more, reaching out to grab his forearm to stop him. 

“ I’m sorry but I’m not stopping until you apologize for calling out Yeosang’s name when I was eating you out.” Yunho gave a head tilt with a dark gaze that made your mouth dry. 

Before you could say anything, your body convulsed as you squirted again. Words getting lost in the feeling as your mind was starting to fall into a space that you rarely get brought to by anyone. But with all of the things that have led you up to now, they had left you more vulnerable than you thought. 

With each squirt, your mind slipped into such a submissive space that no words would form. Your mind was filled with only the need to please and to be good. You would have stayed there if you didn’t hear your name being called.

“ Baby, are you okay?” Yunho was concerned as you went quiet besides the whimpers and whines you let out.

Looking at him with glossy eyes and a flushed face, a small voice was found as you spoke to him. 

“ I want you inside…” 

The room was quiet for a minute as you stared down Yunho with a wanton gaze. The silence was broken when it looked like the switch in Yunho’s mind finally flipped when a low growl left his throat as he pulled you to the edge of the bed. His mouth was right by your ear. 

“ You don’t know what you do to me.” He started before he looked past you at Mingi, who was sitting there patiently with his cock smacking his stomach with every twitch. “ Can you still take me and Mingi at the same time?” 

You quickly shook your head and mumbled a small yes as Yunho easily lifted you in his arms, muscles flexing under the skin. With lifting you up higher with one arm tightly around your back, he used the other to line himself up and sliding you down onto his length. Yunho almost forgot about everyone else when he was inside you. Yours walls welcoming him with a good squeeze that made him groan. 

“ Come on Mingi. Don’t leave her waiting.” Yunho smirked as he saw how fast Mingi got off the bed to stand behind you. Keeping you steady as he spread your ass for Mingi to easily slide into you with no resistance. 

“ Fuck…” Mingi groaned as he helped hold onto you as both he and Yunho started to thrust into you. With one arm stretched to wrap around Mingi’s neck and the other gripped onto Yunho’s shoulder. Sandwiched between these two giants, you were smothered by the pleasure that they pounded into you. Feeling like nothing but a rag doll in their arms, moans flew from your lips until Yunho leaned forward, placing sweet kisses to swallow both of your moans. Mingi face was stuck panting against your shoulder, completely losing himself as he gripped your thighs tightly as he bottomed out in you.

“ Feels...good…” Your voice was so small. Your lips were puffy, your voice was going hoarse and your legs would occasionally shake in their arms. “ I'm gonna cum again.” 

“ Hold off for us baby. I’m close.” Yunho mumbled as he slowed down his thrusts, dragging out the pleasure. 

“ So am I,” Mingi spoke, voice deeper as it was etched with want. “ Don’t cum yet y/n. I wanna cum with you…with both of you.”

You whimpered again as Yunho started to pick up speed again, now timing his thrust with Mingi’s. Both of them pulling in and out of you at the same time. With their arms wrapped around you, their combined strength keeping your movements to a minimum as you would try to push off of them, slightly scared of the orgasm that was approaching you now. You felt like you would completely break down in their arms, but at the same time you knew that you wouldn’t have it any other way. Being locked in their arms, made you feel comfortable enough to lose yourself with them. 

You looked in Yunho’s eyes, voice caught in your throat as you were trying to tell him that you were about to cum. His brows furrowed as he was staring back at you, giving a curt nod as he knew what you were trying to say. He watched as your eyes rolled back, head laying against Mingi shoulder, body convulsing in their arms as a mind-blowing orgasm surged through your body. They both stilled as you felt Mingi’s nails dig into your hips, filling you up with seed as he dug his face into your neck. Yunho had bit his bottom lip as you convulsed, milking him dry as he let out a filthy groan from his throat. 

All you could hear were pants and deep inhales in the room, your body slumped in their arms as your toes were still curled and your legs still had small shakes from the countless orgasms you endured. 

“ Well that was hotter than expected.” Wooyoung panted as you glanced over at him. His stomach was covered in cum and hands were still wrapped around his base, belonging to both Yeosang and San.

Yunho tapped Mingi as he slowly pulled out of you, not wanting to overstimulate your body anymore. Once Mingi backed away, Yunho walked you over to the bed, laying you down gently before pulling out of you as well. Cum dripping out of you and you could see Yunho stare at it as it poured out and landed on the sheets. 

With your breathing evening out, your mind cleared as everything that happened came crashing down into your mind. Realization smacking you hard as your face flushed and any alcohol was gone from your system.

You fucked your whole group of friends. 

Each and every one of them.

And you liked it. Shit  **_loved_ ** it even. 

Never in your life did you expect it to happen. Yes, you had feelings for all of them and at one point you pictured dating maybe one or two of them, but having sex with  **all** of them at the same time never crossed your mind.

“ Y/n?” Your eyes looked over to see a softer looking Yunho. “ Can I clean you up before you go to sleep? I don’t want you to feel disgusting in the morning.” 

You simply nodded your head as he carried you off to your bathroom, leaving the others behind. Sitting you down on the toilet first and bending down to face you. “ Do you want a quick shower or do you want a bubble bath?” 

With a puppy-like expression, you couldn’t believe that this was the same man that gave you a squirting orgasm, more than once. 

“ A shower is fine.” Your throat was hoarse and scratchy from all the moaning. 

Yunho turned around to turn on the shower, adjusting the temperature for the both of you as you say there quietly. Yunho took notice as he glanced back at you, eyes staring down and away from him. “ Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?” 

Lifting your head up to catch his eyes before looking back down, “ Yeah I’m fine.” 

Silence filled the tiled room, the only sound being the rushing water hitting the porcelain tub. 

“ You're regretting everything that happened, aren’t you?” 

Your head had shot up and your eyes went wide as he had this small smile on his face. Oh but his eyes. They looked so sad and you could see the pain from behind his chocolate eyes. Before you had a chance to answer, he continued. 

“ I knew I should have stopped it when we were playing the game. I feel like we took advantage of you. Even though you said yes, you were drunk and god I feel like a bad friend. I don’t even know if I can call myself a friend anymore cause a friend wouldn’t have done something like this. I’m a terrible person, aren’t I?” 

You shot up, despite the pain in your legs to wrap your arms around his back, squeezing him tight. “ Don’t ever speak badly about yourself like that! You did nothing wrong and I loved all of it and love all of you. This would have never happened if I didn’t care about you guys. I never want you to say something like that and don’t expect you to say something like that again.” You rambled as he stared down at you, not expecting that answer.

Swallowing hard, he turned his head to face the shower. “ You should hop in the shower before the water gets cold.” He gently pushed you back as he tried to leave, but you pulled his arm. 

“ Oh no, you don’t. Shower with me because I’m only able to stand because I’m holding onto you. Plus, we’re not done talking here.” Your voice was stern and left no room for an argument, pulling him into the shower with you. “ Don’t get quiet on me now. Talk to me.” You stood under the water, enjoying the warm water hitting your body. You stood in front of him, so you couldn’t see him. As you stood there for a minute, his voice found itself. 

“ Are you really not mad at me?”

You turned around to face him. “ No. I’m not mad at you or the rest of the guys for that matter.” 

“ Then why couldn’t you meet my eyes earlier?” His jaw was a bit tight, waiting for your response. 

“ It’s not because of regret, it’s just that I got a bit embarrassed, thinking about everything that happened. Not embarrassed by you guys, but embarrassed with myself.”

“ Why would you be embarrassed at all?”

“ Well, one of my closest friends of four years had given me quite a few squirting orgasms to the point where I temporarily drifted into a subspace and that’s just one thing that happened to me tonight.” You watched his ears and cheeks turn red, rubbing the back of his neck.

“ Yeah, sorry about that…”

“ What’s the point in apologizing? It felt good. A clear ten out of ten.” 

He chuckled this time as he grabbed some soap, washing you off. “ Well that’s good to hear at least. I was kind of worried that I overdid it.”

“ No, you didn’t. I needed a good fucking anyway.” You heard him choke on his spit making you laugh, “ I’m sorry. I’m being honest.”

“ Well at least I know you are not mad or disgusted with us. I know they might be thinking the same thing right now. You got real quiet afterward.” Yunho admits as he helped clean the rest of your body, his large hand being gentle as they did. 

“ Well if they’re all up, then I can tell them that.” You smiled, enjoying the gentleness of his hands. Once he finished, he helped you step out of the shower and dried you off. With more feeling in your legs then before, you and Yunho walked back towards the room. 

Peeking your head through the door, you tried to stifle a laugh as they were all lying down on your bed, fighting sleep or already dozing off. But you did notice that they changed the sheets beforehand.

“ Are you boys still up?” All of their heads shot up as they heard your voice. Wooyoung being the first to get out the pile to run and hug you. 

“ I'm sorry for this! I shouldn’t have given you that dare. Please don’t hate me~” He rambled as you patted his head. 

“ What makes you say that?” 

“ After Hyung laid you down, you had this look on your face that made it seem like we’re upset or regretting it all.” San spot from the bed and Yeosang and Mingi agreed.

“ Geez, what kind of face did I make? I wasn’t trying to make a face like that. I’m sorry to worry you guys, but I can assure you that everything is okay. I don’t regret anything that I did with you guys. It felt good.” You giggled at the end as your fingers massaged his scalp, feeling him relax in your arms. 

“ So you really aren’t mad at us or anything?” Yeosang asks once more as he sat up.

“ Yes she really means it. We were just talking about this in the shower.” Yunho spoke up as he rubbed your back.

You could hear San and Mingi let out a deep breath as you let go of Wooyoung. You walked over to the bed as you laid down on a vacant spot. San moved over to you as he wrapped his arms around you, cuddling into your side.

“ Can I ask you something?” 

“ Of course you can.” 

“ If you weren’t intoxicated, would you have let me kiss you like that or even let all this happen?” San stared down at you as you thought it over.

“ Well I wouldn’t have had the balls to respond back to your advances if I was sober. I would probably be a bit shocked.” You answered him

“ So can I do it to you again when you're completely sober?” You looked up at him to see that he was quite serious.

“ Are you saying that you would like to do this again?” 

“ I think we all would like to do this again, but I would rather take you on a date first.” Mingi bluntly states making you sit up from your spot besides San.

“ Wait what?” Your face was filled with confusion as you stared at each and every one of them. 

“ Do you really think we would all have sex with you if we didn’t at  _ least _ like you in that type of way? Also, the fact that despite being intoxicated that we were quite coordinated in what we did with you?” Wooyoung questioned as you thought back to everything that happened.

Everything did move a bit too fluidly from the making out, to the positions and everything in between.

“ Did y’all plan this?” You said in disbelief as you looked over at San.

“ Well, we didn’t plan on having this liquor-infused orgy with you. But we wanted to see if you saw us as more than friends, but individually. We thought it would be too much for us all at once to do it.” Yeosang cleared up as you drew your attention to him. 

“ So you're telling me, and correct me if I’m wrong, but you  **all** would like to date me?” You watched them all look at each other before simultaneously saying,

“ Yes.” 

Your mouth dropped open. 

“ We can talk about this in the morning, so when we all wake up,” Yunho walked over, leaning down to place a sweet kiss to your forehead, “ would you do us the honor of being our girlfriend?” 

“ Well, we can wait until the morning, but I can already tell you that my answer is yes.” You watched Wooyoung roll over Mingi and San as he got to you.

“ Are you sure? We don’t really want to rush it and we want you to be completely sure about all this. It would be new for all of us, but the five of us had already talked about it and we all want to date you.” His arms wrapped around you gently, almost pulling you on to his lap.

“ Why wouldn’t I be sure? For one, I’ve known you guys for years and I feel completely comfortable with you all. Second, you all were already great friends and I know you would be fantastic boyfriends. Most people on campus think I date one of you guys anyway.” You yawned, the night's events finally catching up to you. 

“ Let her sleep and we’ll talk more in the morning. Okay, Woo?” Yunho told him as he noticed the others dozing off as well. 

By the time, Wooyoung looked back down to see that you indeed dozed off, head under his chin and still resting in his lap.

Wooyoung gently laid you back onto the bed as Yunho grabbed the extra blankets that you keep in the room for when they would stay over, laying them over you, Mingi and Yeosang. San had gotten up, knowing very well that Wooyoung won’t move away from you tonight. 

As San and Yunho left the room to sleep in the living room for the night, you were already dreaming of how pleasant it would be in a relationship with them. Despite being new to it all, if it’s a relationship with them, then you knew you had nothing to worry about.


End file.
